Devil's Got a New Disguise
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: ON HIATUS sorry guys I just can't think of anything. Email me if you have any suggestions or ideas. HGSS Hermione is doing a project in PotionsCharms but at the same time is stuck working with Draco and an unfortunate accident happens.
1. Prologue

Once upon a Time 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter….God though I wished I did I would be rolling in mounds and mounds of dough.**

**AN: The beginning may sound a little familiar. If it doesn't it should because I stole it from a popular movie. I can't tell you which though. I don't want to give the game away! Oh by the way later on the chapter may become a bit graphic which is why I have rated this story M for Mature!**

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

It was a cold winter evening and Scarlett and Johnathan Burns were getting ready for John's company Christmas Party. Scarlett had dressed herself in her finest robes. They were pink satin with a white undercoat. The neck hung dangerously low and centered right above her breasts was a diamond pendant. It had been given to her by her mother many years ago. Scarlett had pulled her hair back into a curly bun at the top of her head and loose curls hung on the frame of her face.

As Scarlett was watching out the open window the snow began to fall. She heard the sounds of hooves in the distance clattering on the cobblestone road. A carriage was approaching. The carriage was black and was being pulled by four silver white horses. The coach was a young man. He was nearly twenty and he had blonde hair and was dressed in silver and green robes. She smiled as she saw the carriage round the corner.

"Children, your grandfather is here," she called out grabbing her coat and heading down the stairs.

The carriage pulled up in front of the large three-story mansion. There was a large wrought iron gate surrounding the premises. The letter "B" had been carved into the iron right where the two gate doors met. Along the walkway to the house there were red and white roses.

An old man sitting within the carriage smiled looking out the window. He looked up at the luxurious house and saw two tiny faces peeking out of the second story window. The young coach opened the door and offered the old man a hand. The old man waived it off and grabbed his cane and helped himself out of the carriage.

The man was around sixty years old. He had long gray hair that he had pulled back into a ponytail at the neck secured with a bow. Even though he was only seventy years old he had to walk with a cane because the encounters of his life had given him a hard blow.

He made his way through the gate and up the sidewalk. He took a moment to analyze his surroundings. He had been here many times before and always enjoyed seeing the changes the house had had. He grabbed his cane and knocked softly on the door three times. He heard shuffling around the house and clicking of heels stopping right in front of the door.

He smiled as the door opened and standing there was Scarlett with a smile of angels back at him.

"Daddy," she said softly pulling the old man into a hug. As they left each others embrace John appeared next to his wife. He extended his hand which the elder gladly shook.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Mr.---," But the old man cut him off.

"Johnathan, my dear lad, what grandfather could think of anything better than spending the evening with his grandchildren." The old man had finished just as two young children peeked around the corner from the other room.

"Now, dad, the kids are already in bed and shouldn't be any trouble at all. You can just have a quiet evening in front of the fire with a nice cup of tea and a good book," Scarlett said while Johnathan opened the door and held it for his wife as he motioned her to come along.

"Don't worry Scarlett they won't be any trouble," the old man said winking to the children.

Scarlett noticed this and quickly turned around. It was too late, however, the children had already hidden. The parent's left and the old man watched out the window as his daughter and son in law left. He turned around quickly to see the children standing in front of him.

"Oh ho!"

The kids ran forward and each hugged one of their grandfather's legs. He smiled down at them. _"His beautiful grandchildren,"_ he thought to himself. Janet, the oldest, was six years old. She was a splitting image of her mother with brown hair and brown eyes. She resembled her grandmother a little too. _"God rest her soul,"_ he thought of his late wife. Adrian, the youngest, was only two. He was a splitting image of the old man. Adrian had just barely learned to walk and had to steady himself by holding onto his grandfathers pants.

"What shall we do this evening?" the old man asked. The children ran into the living room and set on the large Victorian couch. The old man smiled at this and made his way to the living room.

"Tell us a story," Janet said looking at her grandfather with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"But, alas my dear, I haven't a story to tell," he said teasing.

"Pwease, grandpy," Adrian said. The old man sighed in defeat. How could he resist that little boy's charm? He lowered his head making his way toward the chair across from the couch. He set his can on his lap and began his story.

"Severus Snape could never love. Or so many believed without a doubt. But he did love. He loved himself. But even more than himself he loved a brown eyed bushy haired know it all Gryffindor."

**_Please read and review. I really need your input on if you like my story or not. Positive feedback however is more appreciate than negative. And negative is more appreciated than none _**


	2. The Classroom

******Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Anything you recognize is not mine. Oh lordy though how I wish I was the second wealthiest woman next to Oprah.**

**Authors note: Please do not leave me negative reviews. I don't take them as constructive criticism I just get angry and I get discouraged. Thanks!!! Oh and one more thing….I don't really like HBP so in my story…it never happened.**

_Chapter 2: The Classroom_

"Miss Granger, put your hand down you silly girl" Snape snapped as he glided around the classroom.

He had asked the class, which was now 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors, a completely unconditionally easy question. When the supposed NEWT's level class was unable to answer the question; he shouldn't have been surprised. But yet again this year he looked around his classroom at the dunderheads and felt nothing but utter disappointment.

Oh no, let me rephrase. There was one bushy haired buck teeth know-it-all whom did have her pestering hand up. One little annoying Gryffindor who knew the answer. Miss Hermione Granger, Harry the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-go-away's, best pal. Out of the entire class Miss Granger was the only student who could recall what the formal name of Monkswood was. How these idiots had ever made it to their NEWTS Severus Snape would never know. Snape paced around the classroom glaring at each and every student as he passed willing them to disappear and make his life easier.

"This is standard potions knowledge," he barked, "I believe I taught more than one lesson on this in your first year."

He continued pacing the room when once more the know-it-all shot her hand up. Snape rounded on her angrily. She looked up at him defiantly from her seat.

"Miss Granger…" Snape started but was cut off.

"Professor Snape, please. I know the answer. Monkswood is formally known by Aconite. It is also known as Wolfbane. It is most commonly known as Monkswood because it closely resembles a monk's cowl."

Several students were looking sheepishly at their parchment in front of them. Snape stared at Hermione and dared her to utter another word.

"Miss Granger," Snape started his voice dangerously low and full of anger. "Firstly, Miss Granger, you may be able to spout off entire encyclopedia's in Professor McGonagall's class but disruptive behavior will not be tolerated in mine. I told you once to put your hand down and you deliberately disobeyed me. Gryffindors please note that 35 points will be taken from your House and Miss Granger." Snape paused for dramatic effect. How he loved the smell of fear. "Stay after class."

The room sat in silence. Severus walked towards the front of his classroom to the ledger sitting on his desk. He picked up his quill of silver and green and wrote down his daily deduction of house points. Looking down at the worn ledger he quickly added the total number of house points he'd taken today. _"I've taken nearly 500 points today."_ He smirked to himself.

"As for the rest of you," he said without turning from his book quill still in hand. "I am going to take 5 points from each student in this classroom. It's only the beginning of the year. In your next class, we're going to have a quiz to test your potions level. If it is not adequate you will be expelled from this class. This is a NEWTS level course and should be treated as such." He recorded the points in his ledger and turned back to the class.

He pulled his dark mahogany wand from his inner sleeve and pointed it at the students. In fear, the students sunk low in their chairs. Severus gave a flick of his wrist and their potions books flew open to the last chapter. After the initial shock, the students gazed at their textbooks in wonder.

"In order, to prepare for your quiz and on my desk by Friday morning, four pieces of parchment outlining two potions of your choice. You may choose any two from the last chapter of your textbooks. Begin Now!" he barked at them.

Immediately the students began scribbling on their parchments. Severus went around to his desk and seated himself in the chair behind his desk. He began sorting through the various student essays that cluttered up his desk. Finding the first years and with a quick look up at his punished students he started grading.

Hermione was well aware of the momentary hatred from her fellow classmates as she searched for her quill. She couldn't believe that she had spoken out to Professor Snape. She hadn't meant to but something inside of her had just snapped. Why should she be punished just because her classmates didn't know the answer?

She wished, however, that she had kept her mouth shut. She didn't often feel the wrath of Professor Snape and she didn't like it one bit. She stole a glance at the professor sitting behind his desk. He appeared completely engulfed in grading but she knew better. She knew he was only pretending. His black hair hung in front of his face in clumps. His hook nose was the only part of his half hidden face she could see.

She looked to her left where Harry Potter was sitting. Harry was her very best friend. She loved Harry just as she would love her own brother if she had any. He was scribbling away on his parchment. She saw he was writing about Draught of Living Death. Feeling her eyes on him Harry stole a quick glance at Hermione and gave her a half smile. She smiled back. _"No doubt he'll be asking me for help later."_ She thought to herself grimly.

She stole a glance back up at Professor Snape again. He was still diligently grading his papers. She turned her eyes back to her own work and began writing her essay on Everlasting Elixirs.

Half hour later Snape had dismissed the class rather hotly and now Hermione found herself standing in front of Professor Snape's desk. This was the first time Hermione had been alone in the Potions classroom. She didn't have Ron or Harry to protect her from Professor Snape's seething temper.

Professor Snape had gone into his office. Hermione glanced around his desk not really looking at his paper just trying to keep her mind occupied until Snape returned. She found the stack of papers he had been grading. They were first year essays on the boil cure potions ingredients and it's effects. She smiled to herself thinking of her days in her first year. She had been so terrified of Professor Snape, she still was. However, unlike her first year she had now come to respect the man for all his help in the Order.

She carefully looked at the top essay. It was the essay of a girl named Mary Carey. Obviously, Professor Snape had not been pleased with her essay. All over the first paragraph Hermione could see Professor Snape's spiking cursive handwriting leaving comments. No doubt they weren't nice comments. Hermione was so engrossed with the girls paper she didn't realize Professor Snape had reentered the potion's classroom.

"Miss Granger," Severus began. He watched the girl with a blank face. She turned to face him quickly. Her emotions played over her face like a well read story. She opened her mouth to speak but Severus cut her off.

"Miss Granger, your outburst today in my class was inexcusable. I will not tolerate such behavior in my class. Do you understand?"

Hermione's eyes fell to her feet. She simply nodded her head and looked up once again to meet Severus' eyes. His eyes held no comfort simply black pools.

"You shall receive a month's detention for your insolence. Now go."

Hermione just stared at him wide eyed. Accepting defeat she turned to go and quickly left the potions classroom. Severus watched her back as she quickly fled the classroom slamming the door behind her. He sighed. All students left his classroom that way. He had worked hard to distance himself from all. He sighed again.

"Well Severus," he said to the empty room, " You now have to deal with the know-it-all Gryffindor for a month." Sighing for the final time he retreated to the comfort of his rooms. His robes billowing behind him.

His rooms were quaint. Not too big and not too small. He had a living room which was done in all brown. The carpet was a deep rich chocolate brown and shag. His walls were beige and cluttered with pictures of various alchemists and the occasional of his family. There was a large gold marbled fireplace which was connected to Dumbledore's office. On the mantel was an assortment of liquors mostly brandy and fire whisky. A large chocolate leather couch was in front of the fireplace with two oversized leather lounge chairs on either side. There were two end tables on either side of the couch. Each were a deep mahogany and stacked with numerous volumes of potion books.

There was also a small kitchen which Severus hardly used. It was full of all sorts of pots and pans and dishes. They had all collected dust over the past 20 years he had been teaching. The only appliance he used in his kitchen was the tea kettle. There was a small two seat breakfast table in the corner of the kitchen. It was littered with alchemy magazines.

His bedroom was the largest room in his living quarters. It had a large four post canopy bed. The carpet was black and the walls were white. The bed had a black spread on it. The spread was unique however and had twinkling stars and the occasional comet shooting across. The canopy was black lace tied back on all four posts. He had a large walk in closet on one side and a large black chest on the other. The only light in the bedroom was two sets of floating candles beside the door.

Through a door on the right side of his bedroom held the bathroom. It had the standard toilet, sink and bathtub. It was done in black and white marble. He had bewitched the mirror so his reflection did not talk back to him.

As he entered his rooms he immediately shrugged out of his teaching robes like he was molting a second skin. He glared down at them as they fell to the floor. How he hated wearing his teaching robes. The only thing they were useful for was giving credit to his crude nickname "the overgrown bat".

After shedding his robes he was left in his a pair of black pants and a white button down long sleeve shirt. Even in the privacy of his own rooms Severus couldn't bring himself to wear anything but sleeves. He didn't want to look on the dark mark and think of all the terrible things he had been forced to do in his past and would be forced to do again.

Sighing for the fifth time in ten minutes he went into his small kitchen. He grabbed his tea kettle out of the cruddy sink. He gave it a quick rinse. He knew it hadn't come completely clean but whatever germs were left in there would be boiled out. He turned on the water in his sink placing the nozzle above the kettle. The water was brown with rust but after a quick tap with Severus' fist the water turned clear.

He walked over to his stove and lit the burner placing the kettle on top. He walked over to his table and sat down picking up the top copy of one of his magazines and began to read about the latest news in alchemy.

The article was about his old Potion's teacher Horace Slughorn. Slughorn had been given an order of Merlin second class for his discovery on an antidote on something or other. Severus really wasn't reading it.

"Old fool," Severus said to no one, "I knew more about potions than he did in my sixth year."

The tea pot began to whistle and Severus through the magazine down disgusted and went to the cupboard to retrieve his favorite mug. Giving it a quick rinse in the sink he placed a tea bag into the cup and went to retrieve his hot water from the stove.

As he was setting the kettle back on the stove he heard the sound of the floo from the fireplace in the next room. _"Albus,"_ he thought to himself. He walked into his living room before Albus had a chance to call him.

"Ah, Severus, my dear boy. I was just about to call for you," Dumbledore said looking up at Severus and eyeing the cup in his hand. "And I see you've just made tea."

"Would you like some, Albus?" Severus asked coldly. He already knew the answer and had turned to get some.

"Yes that would be lovely, Severus, thank you," Albus said settling himself into an armchair.

When Severus walked back into the room he noticed Albus had a manilla folder in his hands. Assuming it was the reason for Albus's visit and most likely for him he reached for it when he gave Albus the tea. Settling himself down on the couch he began to look through the envelope.

It was this years requests of independent projects. Each year the 7th year students did an independent project in the subject of their choice. Usually Severus did not get a lot of requests for potions. Not many students wanted to spend extra time with the dreaded Potion's Master which was perfectly fine by him.

In fact, this year there were only two requests by seventh year students. Flipping through them he moaned at the thought of spending extra time with the dunderheads. One of the two applicants was Draco Malfoy, Snape shook his head with disgust, of course Mr. Malfoy would want to do an independent project in his class. The other was Hermione Granger. Severus shook his head again. He looked up at Dumbledore.

"Albus, surely you do not expect to work with Hermione Granger outside of class. That know-it-all…"

"Will do exceptional." Albus finished for his younger colleague.

Snape bowed his head in defeat. Albus put a reaffirming hand on Snape's shoulder. "She's an extremely talented witch, Severus. Her marks almost outrank yours. Her project is interesting if you can bare yourself to look at it. Miss Granger wishes to become a Medi-witch and has given a request to both you and Pomona."

Snape looked up at Dumbledore and nodded his head and glanced down at Miss Granger's request. She had indeed asks for both teachers. _"Stupid Gryffindor,"_ he though to himself _"Always looking to rise above and beyond."_

"Are you going to accept her project, Severus?" Albus asked. When Severus looked up he noticed Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Yes."

Smiling, Albus put his finished cup of tea on the stack of books and bid Severus good night and informed him that he would be telling Miss Granger the good news tomorrow before breakfast.

**Ok, so I've completely changed this story. I started writing it two years ago and I've got a lot of other S/H stories that I thought about just incorperating into this one. My style of writing has completely changed in the past two years. If you read the old story you'll have noticed. If you don't like it I'm sorry. **


	3. Dreaming of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter...If I did I would be enormously wealthy and not biding my time writing. I'd be shopping or laying naked on a beach in the Caribbean.**

**Authors note: I know I'm reworking this story. Bare with me people. It'll all come along eventually. I don't know if I really like the plot so I may change it.**

___Chapter 3: Dreaming of You_

Hermione sat in the Great Hall the next morning sulking. She had to spend an entire month down in the dungeons for her little outburst yesterday. An entire month with the loathsome bastard Severus Snape. Might as well be an eternity because that is what it was going to feel like. Not to mention that she had just submitted a request to Professor Dumbledore for an independent study with Professor Snape the previous morning. He wouldn't accept her project now she was quite sure.

The students were still filing into the Great Hall. There was a murmur of noise all around her as she sat picking at a piece of blueberry muffin. Next to her were her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron had his mouth full of eggs while he was talking to Harry about Saturday's upcoming Quidditch try-outs.

Harry, always polite, talked with Ron about the outlook of the newest players but had the decency to swallow his food first. Hermione had become accustom to her friends ignoring her during the week of Quidditch try-outs. After all, the boys lived for Quidditch the way Hermione lived for books.

"Hermione," Harry said finally acknowledging her presence. "What did Snape give you as punishment for talking out yesterday?"

Hermione gave him a puzzled look and then smiled. She'd forgotten that she hadn't seen her friends yesterday after Potions. Humiliated about detention she had gone straight to library to seek the comfort of her published friends.

"Professor Snape gave me a month's worth of detention." She said grimly.

"Blimey, Hermione, you're going to be stuck with 'ol Snape for an entire month. You better get outside and get a tan while you can because you'll be as pale as Nearly Headless Nick when you get done down there." Ron said shooting small pieces of egg out of his mouth.

"Ronald, please swallow your food before you talk to me," Hermione said quickly glaring at Ron and then turned her attention back to Harry. "I had turned in my independent project reports to Professor Dumbledore yesterday morning. I had been hoping to do a double in Herbology and Potions but I know that Professor Snape will never approve my project after yesterday." She finished with a bow of her head.

Harry looked at his friend with softened eyes. He knew how much the project meant to Hermione. She'd been talking about it for weeks. He reached over the table and touch her hand reassuringly. Hermione had laid her head on her outstretched arm. At his touch she look up at him and smiled. Just as Harry was about to give her a comforting remark he saw Professor Dumbledore heading towards their table with a folder in his hand.

"Miss Granger," he said softly.

Albus had saw the young girls head lying on the table and thought perhaps she didn't feel well but as he stepped closer he overhead the trio's conversation and smiled. At Dumbledore's voice Hermione lifted her head and turned to look at the old wizard. She couldn't help but notice the ever present twinkling in his blue eyes.

"I have your independent project report from Professor Snape and Professor Sprout." He handed her the folder and waited for her to open it.

Hermione didn't want to open it. She already knew what it said. It said yes from Professor Sprout and no from Professor Snape. She opened the folder and glanced down at the first page from Professor Sprout. As she suspected Professor Sprout had willingly agreed and left feedback on how she was excited to begin the project and how she thought the project would be an incredible achievement.

She flipped that paper over and went on to the next report. She quickly glanced over it and found Professor Snape's small spiky handwriting and gasped when she saw what was written. It said, _"Miss Granger, this project will prove to be interesting indeed. We'll discuss it further in detention."_ She looked up at Professor Dumbledore and smiled. He just gave her a quick nod and continued on to the head table. She followed him and met eyes with Professor Sprout who gave Hermione a quick nod and smile before returning to her meal. Her eyes continued down the table until she saw Professor Snape. He didn't smile like Professor Sprout he just glared and then turned back to his meal.

"Well, Hermione?" Harry asked seeing her happy expression.

"They both accepted my project." She smiled to herself and glanced back down at the paper in front of her.

"Oi, I can't believe anyone would want to spend extra time with that greasy git. You surprise me again Hermione I think you have been spending too much time in the library. The dust is starting to get to your head." Ron said.

The trio burst out into laughter and Hermione glanced one last time down at her report and then to Professor Snape again before thinking to herself maybe he wasn't so stone hearted after all.

Severus had awoke this morning feeling the same as he did any other morning. Miserable. Just a simple word in the English language that described his entire life. His back and legs hurt with age. He was sweating profusely because of his normal night terrors. His breath tasted of liquor and his head hurt with the thought of another day of teaching unappreciative brats.

He got up out of bed stark naked. Severus didn't feel the need to wear night clothes. They were a waste of money. No one ever shared his bed with him. No one ever had and no one ever would. He told himself daily. He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He washed his hair in the cold water and dried himself off with a towel. He peered at himself in the mirror. He scowled at his appearance. "The face only a mother could love," he said to the mirror. Then laughed bitterly. Even his mother hadn't loved him. She loved money and power, that was all.

His face fixed with a permanent scowl; he went back into his bedroom and removed a clean pair of black pants and a clean white shirt. Severus didn't wear underwear or socks. He went into his living room and picked up the teaching robes he had discarded the evening before and put them on. He frowned deeply at the weight of it. Muttering to himself about the uselessness of tiring himself out by teaching he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. How he hated being in there. All the noise of the insufferable students made his head ache. Why couldn't they simply eat a meal in silence?

During breakfast Severus kept his eyes scanning the entire room. One of the things Severus loved was catching a students eyes and making them shrivel with fear. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and caught eyes with the insufferable know-it-all. He glowered at her. He had accepted her project only because Albus had been present. Had he not Severus would have quickly discarded the girls request.

He didn't like working with anyone closely affiliated with Potter. He had to admit though that Miss Granger was a plethora of knowledge for a girl her age. He had been ten times as brilliant at her age but she was sufficient enough.

Yesterday, he had given the girl a month of detention. He would use this time to work on her project only because he didn't want to spend any extra time with her.

8 o'clock came quickly for both Severus and Hermione. Hermione made he way down to the dungeons weary. She was nervous about her project and had spent most of the day in library refreshing her memory in potions. She reached the dungeons quickly and almost passed the Potions classroom while deep in thought.

She looked at the door for a moment and straightened her clothes out. She raised her hand to door once and then let it fall. Why was she so nervous? She had detention before and never hesitated this much. Angry with herself for being so silly she raised her hand and knocked a little harder than she meant.

"Enter," Snape bellowed from the other side of the door. Hermione jumped and scolded herself for being so childish before she walked through the door. Severus was sitting behind his desk grading even more papers and glanced up at Hermione as she stepped through the door.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Miss Granger," he said to her bitterly. He finished the paper he was on and then rose from his desk. He came around the front in two long strides and stood with his arms crossed looking expectantly at Hermione.

"Professor, I just wanted to thank you for accepting my project request." Hermione said smiling up at a unamused Snape.

"Do not thank me yet, Miss Granger." He said staring down at the smiling brat. "I expect nothing less than perfection and absolute devotion to this project. We'll use the time in your months detention that you so diligently earned, to work on your project. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione said loosing the smile from her face.

"Very well, I have read over your proposal. It is adequate but needs much work." Snape said never faltering his blank expression.

Hermione gave him a half smile. "Sir, I must admit that the Potions/Herbology project was a false front to what I really wanted to work on. I figured I could do this other work with your permission and then maybe take over your potion making for Madam Pomfrey. This way no one would know about the other project. I didn't think Professor Dumbledore would approve of it"

"Miss Granger," Snape started but Hermione cut him off.

"Please sir, just hear me out. I have been doing some research in the library about the unforgivable curses." Snape started to interrupt but Hermione continued on feeling confident. "I have reason to believe with the right combination of potions and charms we can create a protection potion for the killing curse." She finished and looked up to her Professor. Snape eyes had gone completely black with rage.

"Miss Granger, I cannot allow such practice to be allowed in my classroom. To achieve the results you will have to test your hypothesis and I will not cast it for you." He snapped.

"Professor, please, I've made an outline for you. Please take a look at it before you've made your final decision."

"I've made my decision, Miss Granger. Now get to work." He barked and went around to his desk. Still feeling confident Hermione laid her outline on his desk and went to the seat she occupied in class and began working on basic potions with basic ingredients used in medi-care.

"_How dare that girl ask me to perform such a irresponsible act. Performing the killing curse to test."_ He thought to himself. He found the idea laughable. He had wanted to laugh in her face and then smack her when she had suggested it. He watched her as she worked with the potions. She worked with skill and precision that matched his own. As he watched her work he began to think that maybe just maybe she was capable of pulling the potion off. Curiously, he picked up her outline and began to read it.

Hermione's handwriting was very neat and cursive. Her large bold letters jumped out from the page as Severus read. She had outlined every detail to the fullest as if she had copied everything word for word out of the encyclopedia. Severus knew it was just her wording. As he read he began to see the logic in her conclusions. It all fit so perfect. Her hypothesis was testable now even in the preliminary stages.

"Miss Granger," Snape called to her from his desk. She turned to look at him and turned off the flame from under her cauldron. He motioned her to come to his desk.

"I've been reading over your outline. It needs a lot of work but I'm going to allow you to work on it. I must advise, however, that this project be spoken of to no one. Not even your little friends. It must absolute secrecy. Now I've had enough of you for one night. Clean your things and get out." He said and rose to go.

Severus heard the door to the classroom shut from his office and sighed. "Thanks the gods tonight is over." He said cleaning up his work and heading into his private chambers. The girls idea was brilliant. She had come to the conclusion that a potion could be made from various ingredients and charms that could give the drinker immunity to the killing curse.

He looked over the ingredients she had suggested for the potions and put his hand to his head. Some of the ingredients and charms were extremely difficult. He had been teaching potions for twenty years and still had difficulty with some of the tasks. He sighed. "I seem to be doing that frequently." He said to himself.

Returning to his office he put the report in his desk drawer. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was time for his midnight runs. _"Good,"_ he thought to himself, _"Finally, something to calm my nerves."_ He left his office in a billowing of robes to find wandering students.

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Tower after leaving the dungeons. She was ecstatic. Professor Snape had said yes to her "secret" project. She was so happy she almost skipped the entire way back. She muttered the password, "Flabbergasted" to the Fat Lady and headed into the Common Room.

Most of the students were still occupying the room. It was only nine o'clock after all. She spotted Ron and Harry sitting with Ginny by the fireplace.

"Hey Hermione," Harry called to her as she walked towards them.

"How did detention go with 'ol Snape?" Ron asked while he moved his pawn on the chessboard. "Check mate."

Hermione took a seat next to Ron. Ron was playing wizards chess with Harry and Ginny was beside him. Harry looked up at Ron and frowned.

"That's the third time he's won. I just can't beat him. That's it Ron you win. You're the champion." Harry said sliding his arm around Ginny's shoulders. She smiled in return and leaned into him resting her head on his shoulders.

"I only worked on my project in detention. Professor Snape said he didn't want to spend extra time with me so I work on my project then." Hermione said to her friend. "Speaking of which I've still got a lot of research to do on it. I'll see you guys later."

Hermione left the boys and Ginny to their games and went to her room. When she got to her Head Girl room Crookshanks was waiting for her. He jumped off his spot on the bed and met her at the door with a loud meow.

Hermione smiled at the ginger fluff ball and gave him a quick pat on the head. She went to her desk and got all of her notes out and begin working on her project. She felt her eyes begin drooping and before she knew it she was having a strange dream.

It was midnight before Severus found his way to his rooms. He had met Albus during his usual runs and spent half the night talking to the old fool. _"Stupid old fool,"_ he thought to himself, _"he's eaten one too many lemon drops."_ He walked into his bedroom and set his wand on the nightstand beside the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He shed his teaching robes and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Only twenty more years and you can retire," he said to his reflection in disgust.

He took a moment to look at himself. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was deathly pale. Severus looked like a man of sixty but he was really only 38. His years as a spy had taken were taking their toll. He pulled his long black hair pack securing it with a rubber band. He washed his face with the soap sitting on the sink. He brushed his teeth and made his way back into his bedroom.

He shed the rest of his clothes and laid down on his bed and unlike many nights before fell straight to sleep. He had a dream about a woman with pale colored skin. Her milky white skin was so soft. He could smell her citrus perfume. They were laying together in his bed. He had his long arms wrapped around her naked body. Her chestnut brown hair was covering his arms.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She returned the fiery kiss. She beamed up at him. His heart melted. This woman was his life. Smiling back at her he whispered softly, "I love you, Hermione."

Severus sat up in bed sweating and shaken. "Why would I dream of Miss Granger?" he thought out loud. He glanced over at his clock and realized it was 6:30.

"_Damn, my classes start in one hour,"_ Severus thought rising and heading for the bathroom. He quickly got ready saying a few cleansing charms and pulling his teaching robes on and shrugging his shoulders under the weight. Oh how he hated these things. He didn't bother combing his hair and headed for the Great Hall. The entire way there he could only think of the insufferable Gryffindor.

He entered through a side door and quickly sat down. Minerva look at him.

"Severus, why are you late this morning?" She said smiling at him.

He just grunted a responsive and looked across the Great Hall. All the students were happily socializing. He scanned the room again and his eyes came to rest on the know-it-all Gryffindor. He watched her as she ate and his dream quickly flooded his thoughts again. He glared at the back of her head wishing her away and swiftly fled the room heading for the comfort of his dark musty dungeons.

Hermione woke with a start. Her palms were sweaty and her stomach was fluttering. Her dream was possibly one of the most graphic, best and worst dreams she had ever had. She had dreamt of Professor Snape in a very intimate setting. She had found herself in the very strong arms of one Severus Snape. Hermione pushed the dream from her mind and went to ready herself for the day.

She went into her bathroom. One of the benefits of being head girl was that you got your own bathroom. No sharing with other girls with make-up and all that nonsense other girls torture themselves with. She quickly got a shower and dried off. She pulled her very wet very bushy hair into a ponytail to dry. She pulled on her school robes and headed down to the Common Room.

Ron and Harry were already waiting for her. They always went down to breakfast together. They left and headed down. Hermione never really ate breakfast she usually picked at a blueberry muffin. She scanned the head table and saw that Professor Snape wasn't present. Then she noticed him come in from the side door. He looked in a particularly foul mood this morning.

"Great," she thought to herself, "he's going to be a splendid individual for detention tonight." Her dream quickly resurfaced itself in her mind and she blushed. She groaned inwardly at the thought of seeing him again after last nights dream. How could she look at him the same way again.

**That's it for now guys. Sorry it took so long to update but I just couldn't get any good ideas so I had to quit writing for a couple of days until my muse came back.. Please leave feedback and I would like to take back my previous statement about negative feedback. I don't care what kind of reviews I get as long as they aren't real nasty. Criticism is ok but please no bloviating. Thanks. **


	4. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize they all belong to someone who has a greater talent than me. And more money. **

**Authors note: Thanks to my 3 reviewers but come one people you must think something about this story. There has been 400 viewers. Good grief Charlie Brown. **

_**Chapter 4 The accident**_

It was 8 o'clock and Hermione was making her way to the dungeons. She was dreading it her entire walk down there. Draco Malfoy had met her outside the Great Hall before dinner.

"Hey Granger," Draco called to her as he pranced towards her from the dungeons.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione had asked him through gritted teeth. Hermione felt compelled to punch his snotty little ferret face but had to be civilized because he was Head Boy.

"I'll be seeing you in the dungeons tonight. Professor Snape warned me that tonight we had to put up with and I quote "the Bucktoothed know it all" tonight." Draco smiled nastily at her.

She found her outside of the Potions classroom once again and knocked loudly. She heard Snape bark "Enter" and she walked in defiantly. Draco was already there and he turned and flashed her a grin. She sneered back him.

"Miss Granger," Snape said icily, "Next time you knock on my classroom door do refrain from trying to knock it down."

Hermione just nodded her head and went towards her work station to set up for her experimenting. Snape stopped her.

"Miss Granger, your going to be working from my private brewing room." He said leading to his office door and she followed obediently.

"I did not think it wise to work on your project with Mr. Malfoy in the room with you."

"Thank you, Professor, I suppose you are right."

Hermione quickly began setting up her workstation with a cauldron and sheets of paper and a quill. She was going to test one theory tonight. She was going to try adding powdered bezoar into a strengthening potion and then she would test the effects.

About half an hour later she went to the store cupboard to get some more salamander blood for her potion and she noticed Draco and Professor Snape were talking vigorously. They noticed her presence and stopped immediately.

Draco looked up at her and looked smug and Professor Snape looked raged. She decided to ignore it and continued about her business.

"Miss Granger," Snape called to her from the doorway. She turned and faced him. "I need to leave the room for a moment. Please stop brewing until I return. I should only be a moment."

"Yes Professor" She said obligingly but couldn't help but notice the look of concern in his eyes. "Is there something wrong Professor?"

"Nothing of your concern, Miss Granger" He said before sweeping out of the room.

Hermione thought nothing of it and just continued looking for the salamander blood. After 5 minutes she heard the door open again. She walked out into the main classroom and saw Draco standing just outside of Snape's office door and Snape making his way through the desks.

"You may resume your brewing." He said to both of them and sat behind his desk dismissing them both.

Hermione walked passed a snickering Draco. She glared as she walked passed but his smile just widened. She went into the room and looked about. She n noticed nothing wrong. She went over to the cauldron.

The mixture inside was a pinkish color and swirling around in the cauldron. She smiled at it knowing it was the correct color and added the salamander blood. Her mixture began to bubble.

She frowned. This isn't right. She thought. She reached to check her notes noticing the fowl smell when the cauldron exploded spraying the potions everywhere. She screamed and saw Snape running into the room before she blacked out.

Snape looked at the clock on his desk. It was 7:50. Draco had just arrived to work on his project. Great just great not only do I have to be tortured with Miss Granger and that annoying dream I have to be tortured with Draco. Snape thought to himself.

Draco was working on the properties of the an Everlasting Elixir tonight. His project was entitled, "Philosopher's Stone: Fact or Fiction". Snape knew for a fact there was a Philosopher's Stone but didn't want to deter the boy. He was getting tired of maintaining this charade.

"The mudblood will be arriving soon." Draco said happily to his Professor.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm well aware of how much time I have left to spend in peace before Miss Granger interrupts it." He had said cooly. Draco was his godson but he still annoyed him.

"You know, my father wouldn't like you calling me "Mr. Malfoy", Severus," Draco said a little snotty.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I remind you that we are in Hogwarts as such you will regard me as your teacher and use professional terms only." Snape barked.

Saved by the knock was Hermione. He watched her come in and thought of his dream immediately. He snapped at her to take his mind off of it and make himself feel just a bit better.

He had taken Hermione into his private brewing room to get her away from Draco. He had been instant on playing some sort of childish prank on her. Besides, Lucius was a Death Eater and it would not look good for himself if Draco told Lucius Hermione was working on a cure potion for The Killing Curse.

When Hermione had emerged from her brewing their fight had stopped and Snape excused himself. Draco had tiptoed into Hermione cauldron and added unicorn blood that Lucius had given him. She had continued her way to the store cupboard. Snape had followed her with his recalling more and more of his dream with every step.

While she was in the cupboard Dumbeldore had come to the door and he had had to step into the hallway. Quickly, before leaving, he had asked both students to discontinue brewing until he came back inside.

When he came back inside he told Draco and Hermione they could continue brewing. He watched her again cross the room and enter his private brewing room. He couldn't help but notice Draco's smug face. He was snickering under his breath. Just as he was about to snap at Draco for being well Draco he heard an explosion from the doorway. 

Fear. It was an emotion Severus felt often in these dark times. It was the only emotion he felt as he ran towards his private stores. He knew that Draco had probably put something in her cauldron and knowing the Malfoy's...Malfoy Senior had probably given the little brat some dark ingredient.

As he entered the room he saw Hermione sprawled out on the floor. She was unconscious. He knelt down beside her to check for a pulse and was relieved when he felt one. She was covered in a silverish goo which was no doubt her potion. He picked her up not caring if he got the goo on his robes and walked into his main classroom.

"Clean up your things and get out, Mr. Malfoy. Do not enter the other room or I'll have you expelled." Snape snapped before running out of his room with Hermione still in his hands.

She felt weightless in his arms. She didn't stir or shift at all the entire way to the hospital wing. Upon arrival Snape swung the door open with his foot and yelled for Poppy setting Miss Granger on the nearest bed.

Poppy came hurriedly from her office.

"My goodness Severus, what happened?"

"Her potion exploded. This is how I found her."

Poppy began to run her wand over Hermione body testing her with various charms. Severus took a chair beside Hermione's bed. Complete with her examination she gasped.

"Severus, this is terrible." She said looking at his face worried. "I don't think she's going to make it through the night. 

**Ok, so I'm having terrible terrible writers block on this story. I'm just warning everyone now that I'm probably not going to update this story until I can get an idea for it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. **


End file.
